massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
ThomasOverMany
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story This biography is written in 3rd-person view from a roleplaying perspective. First Landing ThomasOverMany, know to most as Thomas, does not trace his origins to the realm of Ceardia. Rather, Thomas is said to have come from a far-distant land (known as Prussia), where militarism and authoritarianism is of the norm. Though no one knows if this is true, Thomas insists that it is not, instead wishing that his past remain unknown, for he believes that it is irrelevant to the issues faced in Ceardia in the contemporary era. Assuming that Thomas is indeed from Prussia, it has been theorized that he arrived in Ceardia by the sea. It is said that Thomas sailed from the Prussian coasts east, not knowing where he was going, but understanding that he would not be returning to his homeland. He sailed for months, and as his supplies diminished gradually and his crew began to abandon the mission or succumb to starvation, Thomas insisted that they continue on the mission. However, a massive storm overtook Thomas's fifth-rate, sinking the large vessel and killing all but himself. Perhaps through fate's intervention, however, Thomas's ship had sank extremely close to the shores of a "new land". Using the rowboat he managed to escape on, he slowly made his way to the shores of a small, purple island, seeking only refuge from the horrendous storm that had overtaken him. The island that Thomas had landed on was a very unusual one; instead of being dominated by trees, grass, and other plant-based flora, it was dominated by violet grass-like mycelium, and massive tree-sized mushrooms grew at the peaks of the island's steep hills. However, the island was inhabited by a small band of traders calling themselves the Ventari Sea Trading Company of Pristina. Hidden in a small, beachside cave, Thomas decided to meet the traders, risking his life in the process. The traders, however, were friendly to the survivor, and Thomas was immediately show to the band's leader, Bridget (bbgunn99 in-game). Given a position in the faction, Thomas set out to make himself a meager home away from the trader's base (he wished to have a house instead of a murky, damp cave). The threat of the horrendous monsters, which Thomas had never before encountered in Prussia, halted his attempts however. Eventually, he moved into the small, cramped cave, though he made sure to build up a minimal amount of supplies for himself for the sake of self-sufficiency. Only a few days after his arrival on VSTC's home island, Thomas grew bored of the group's activities of endless mining and talking. In his boredom, he set out to design an official banner for the trade company (as he believed that the company needed some sort of way to identify itself). In the end, he created a black-white-red tricolor flag. Showing the flag to Bridgett, she immediately grew to love it. However, according to Bridgett, it was not her decision as to whether or not keep the flag that mattered. Rather, she stated, it was up to her brother, Nick, to decide if the flag should be adopted. While the traders waited for Nick to arrive at the island for an appointed check-up on the colony's status, Thomas decided to further improve the weakly-armed and ill-prepared Ventaran traders. He felt that the traders would be unable to resist an attack from outside nations, and thus set out to build a tiny gun fort on the opposite shore of the island in only a matter of days. Shortly after finishing the small fort, Nick arrived at the faction's home cave. The ecstatic Thomas, already used to serving under an absolute monarch, did not hesitate to show Nick the flag that he had designed. Nick, despite initial hesitation of his own, eventually conceded to allowing the faction to adopt the flag. Thomas was also given the opportunity to show Nick the fort that he had built. Nick grew even more impressed by his work; Thomas then shared his final idea to Nick: Thomas believed that Ventari would grow notable only if it grew substantial colonial holdings over the surround islands. Nick, once again, agreed with Thomas, and immediately made Thomas an officer in VSTC. With his new position, Thomas was easily able to establish control over the other members of the company. His control, though, was not tyrannical in intention. Rather, he was determined to have the colonists build a new town on the opposite side of the island. Construction began immediately, but the issue of lacking resources to build the town became prevalent soon after. Thomas, though, was able to use much of the lumber fro the western pine forests of Ventari, away from the fungi growth of the mountains, to build his town. Through several months of hard labor, Thomas and the colonists managed to build a small village, though he always intended that the town eventually spread into a large city. In the early days of the town, a new colonist, Joseph (pidog10 in-game), arrived from Pristina to help Ventari in its colonial ambitions. Though he initially helped Thomas in his efforts to build the town of Ventari, Gavin grew increasingly weary of Thomas's strict code of building as time wore on. The old Prussian officer did not relent, though, and the town was continually worked on for months afterwards. But with the passage of time, Thomas grew increasingly nostalgic, yearning to return to Berlin and assume his position as an admiral of Prussia's small navy. Finally, under the shroud of a cool autumn night, Thomas mysteriously disappeared, taking a tiny Ventaran caravel with him and sailing into the direction he had been shipwrecked. For months, the citizens of Ventari wondered where their leader had gone off to. But alas, the portal that had whisked him away from his precious kingdom refused to open for the desperate admiral; instead, he met only increasingly more furious thunderstorms as he traveled ever-farther eastward. Eventually, the sails and masts of his caravel finally began to give way to the elements, and her hull leaked immensely with the waves of the iron sea. He was reluctant, but he was finally obliged to turn back to the strange island of Ventari, having failed in his quest. He had no idea, however, of what to expect when he returned. ''Viva la Revolución'' Gallery Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters